1. Field
The present disclosure relates to pixel circuits using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and driving methods thereof, and organic light emitting displays including the pixel circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display may include one or more of liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), or field emission displays (FEDs) have been developed, which overcome the disadvantages of cathode ray tubes (CRTs). In some cases, a display may include one or more pixel circuits. The pixel circuits may include a thin film transistor (TFT). In some example embodiments, a pixel circuit may compensate threshold voltage difference of a TFT. In some cases, a reference voltage required for compensating for the threshold voltage difference is transmitted to a pixel circuit through a data line. The reference voltage may be transmitted to one or more pixel circuits in a selected row of pixel circuits. The threshold voltage compensation and data transmission may be finished within a time during which a row is selected.
In some cases, the time during which a row is selected may be an insufficient amount of time for threshold voltage compensation for a display. For example, when a display includes high-resolution organic light emitting diode (OLED) which includes a metal oxide TFT having lower mobility compared to a low temperature polysilicon (LTPS)-TFT is used for compensation, the threshold voltage compensation time may be less than a time duration during which a row is selected.